ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas is Everywhere! (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Christmas Special)
Christmas is Everywhere! is a Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Christmas Special. It will air on Disney Channel, ABC and ABC Family (Part of 25 Days of Christmas Block) in USA, and Family Channel and CBC in Canada. Plot Charlie Brown, Bob, Larry, Mickey, and their friends are ready to celebrate Christmas at the Walt Disney World Resort. They experience the snowfall, the decorations, the carolers, and more stuff. At night, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Mickey, Jiminy, Sora, and Santa Goofy host a Christmas presentation about Christmas traditions in which the first number involves Olaf singing "That Time of Year". The next number features Rapunzel introducing the Nativity segment while playing the piano. In this segment, Anna cross-dresses as Joseph, Elena plays Mary, Pocahontas, Donald Duck, and Stitch play the three kings, and Minnie Mouse plays the angel. "That night in the fields near Bethlehem, some shepherds were guarding their sheep. All at once an angel came down to them from the Lord and the brightness of the Lord's glory flashed around them. The shepherds were frightened. But the angel said, 'Don't be afraid! I have good news for you which will make everyone happy. This very day in King David's hometown, a Savior was born for you. He is Christ the Lord. You will know who he is because you will find him dressed in baby clothes and lying on a bed of hay.' Suddenly many other angels came down from heaven and joined in praising God They said, 'Praise God in heaven! Peace on earth to everyone who pleases God.'" In this, Sora and Goofy explain to them that the true meaning of Christmas is not to get, but to give, the way God gave us Jesus, the greatest gift of all. The next day, Linus tells Charlie Brown that he wants to see Santa Claus. So Goofy comes out as Santa greeting the guests. Next, the gang experiences lots of attractions in the Magic Kingdom and make a movie at Disney's Hollywood Studios, celebrate Christmas around the world at Epcot, and join in to celebrate The Lion King Christmas at Disney's Animal Kingdom. The next day, they perform and participate in their Christmas Day parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios. On Christmas Day, everyone celebrates Christmas in Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration and sings a Christmas medley, Jesus and Jiminy Cricket says, "From All of Us. To All of You. Merry Christmas!" and "God is with You on the Holidays." Characters Main characters Charlie Brown, Heather, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Rerun van Pelt, Pigpen, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Scooter Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Grandpa George, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clarice, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Louie Lamount, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Rex, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Stitch, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Alice, The Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Peter Pan, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Eric, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana Waialiki, Maui, Pua, Hei-Hei, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear Background characters Jessie, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Wendy Darling, Prince Eric, Molly Cunningham, Zazu Muppets characters Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo the Rat, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot, Rowlf, Statler and Waldorf, Robin, The Swedish Chef, Bean Bunny, Walter, Clifford, Pepe the King Prawn, and Sweetums Background Muppets Thog, Chickens, and Wayne and Wanda Disney Channel Stars Olivia Holt, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart Austin and Ally, Peyton List, Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan Songs *It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year *I Can't Believe it's Christmas *We Wish You the Merriest - Everybody *Jingle Bells *Toyland *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree *Everyday is Just Like Christmas *Oh Santa! - Larry and Goofy as Santa Claus *The Santa Claus Parade - ft. Santa Goofy * December the Twenty-Fifth - Goofy as Santa Claus and Scrooge McDuck * That Time of Year - Olaf * Away in a Manger *Christmas is Everywhere *The Twelve Days of Christmas *White Christmas *Have a Little Faith in Me *Deck the Halls *Jingle Bells/Caroling, Caroling (The Bells are Ringing) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *When We're Together - Tree Lighting singers *It Feels Like Christmas *We Wish You the Merriest (Reprise) - Everybody Cast *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Grey DeLisle as Lucy Van Pelt *Pamela Hayden as Linus Van Pelt *Olesya Rulin as Peppermint Patty *Colin Ford as Schroeder *Ariel Winters as Sally Brown *Cam Clarke as Snoopy and Simba *Bill Melendez (recordings) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Alyson Stoner as Marcie, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Herself *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Scallion #1, Philippe, and Mr. Lunt *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd, Scallion #2, and Jean-Claude *Braun Roberts as Scallion #3 *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus *Keri Pisapia as Mom Asparagus *Kristen Blegen as Laura Carrot *Jim Poole as Scooter *Ken Page as Mr. Nezzer *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Webby *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Megan Hilty as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck *Eric Stuart as Launchpad McQuack *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Pannettiere as Kairi *Willa Holland as Aqua *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, and Louie Lamount *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington *Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Anrea Stojka as Owl *Travis Oates as Piglet *Michael Gough as Zazu and Gopher *Brad Kane as Aladdin *Linda Larkin (speaking) and Lea Salonga (singing) as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen and Genie *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Phill Lewis as Sir 1023 *Ming Na (speaking) and Lea Salonga (singing) as Mulan *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Kristen Bell as Anna *John Tartaglia as Olaf *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Irene Bedard (speaking) and Judy Khun (singing) as Pocahontas *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Kirby and Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Gilbert Gotfried as Iago *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Kat Cressida as Jessie *Olivia Holt as herself, Anna, Donald Duck, Chip, and the Evil Queen) (the last four for additional dialogue) *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *George S. Irving as Heat Miser Trivia * Elsa's frequent appearances are silent and doesn't perform "When We're Together" despite hosting the tree lighting ceremony. So Idina Menzel will voice the Snowflake Spirit from the Frozen TV series instead. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales